Wild Ones
by LesMustaches
Summary: What happen when Tori decides to show her wild side at a party where Beck and her are the only ones there from their circle. Bori. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey :) this is my second story & I hope you like it! It'll be a multichapter story so if you want me to use some of your ideas on it, PM me or review the story and I will try to use it. Love you all :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Tori Vega was consider as just another 17 year old girl that lived in L.A with her parents; Holly & David Vega, and her older sister Trina Vega. She used to go to a normal high school 'Sherwood' but this year was different. Tori had to help Trina with a performance for her school 'Hollywood Arts' because Trina had to do it with a younger student and that made her feel upset. The guy's name is Andre. For Tori, he was cool and he really impressed her by the way he played the piano.

They practiced every day and Trina was drinking some Chinese herb tea she read about on the internet that was supposed to make her sing 'better' but Tori thought she was awful and she even started wondering how the hell did Trina got into Hollywood Arts.

The day of Trina's presentation arrived and the Vega family was sitting in the Hollywood Arts auditorium when they heard a scream. Someone approached them and asked if they were Trina's family, they nodded. They were told to follow him; he took them to the back of the stage, there was Trina surrounded by a group of people and a doctor was checking her tongue, it was swollen. The doctor said she couldn't sing; they were about to cancel the show when Andre said that Tori knew the lyrics. Tori said that she wasn't going to do it but they pushed her to the stage. She sang & it sounded beautiful. Everybody stood up and clapped. The principal asked Tori if she wanted to study in Hollywood Arts, she didn't think she was good enough but Andre showed her that she actually was amazing so Tori accepted.

It has been a while since Tori got into Hollywood Arts. She has made cool friends like Cat who is a nice red head girl, Robbie is a curly hair freak who has a puppet named Rex but he's fun & now Andre is her best friend. She even met a goth girl named Jade that even though she treats her bad Tori says that she is kind of her friend and then there is Beck who is Jade's Boyfriend; He's the hottest guy of HA and a bad boy.

Tori's POV

**Amanda: c u on Saturday at my PARTY! In my place :) xx**

**Tori: Yeah ;)**

I was in my room when Amanda texted me saying that she wants **ME** to go to her party. How big is that? Well...I think it's huge. Amanda is known for throwing the best parties ever and I'm invited. I hope my friends are invited too. If they go, we'll have a blast but of course they are invited, they're cool to be with. Finally, I can show them my wild side. I want to scream right now so I'll do it.

I started screaming and jumping around my room when Trina entered "TORIIIII" she screamed "why the hell are you screaming?" I stopped for a moment and sighed but I couldn't help it, I was so happy so with a big smile on my face I said "Amanda invited me to her party". Trina's eyes widened and her mouth fell agape.

"She invited you and not me, what the f**k?" she said with visible jealousy in her voice.

"I thought you'd be happy for me" I said pointing at her and then me.

"Tori, not everything is about you" she said

The moment she said that, I knew that she actually deserved not being invited so I sneered "I know everything is not about me but I'm going to the best party of the year and you are not". Trina got really mad, I could see in her face but it surprised me when she didn't say anything and then suddenly she just smile & it didn't look like a fake one; I thought she was hiding her anger so I hugged her and in a soft voice I said "Trina, I'm sorry. You know that everybody at HA thinks I'm a prude and want to show them my wild side".

Trina got away from my hug and with a smile she said "Don't worry lil sis, I understand & I know that Amanda didn't invite because she knows I'm too cool to be there" after those words were said, Trina just left and I threw myself in bed with a smile on my face then I fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up to Trina's awful singing. I stood up from my bed rubbing my eyes to see clearly and I went to the bathroom to take shower after 30 minutes I was completely ready to go to school so I went downstairs & that was when my mom came to me with wide eyes and said "Tori, look at you. You look...Not you. Don't take me wrong, you look beautiful and sexy". I gave my mom a confused look but i knew what she meant. I was wearing shorts, a black crop top with a heart on it and my black toms. I usually don't wear clothes like that but I just looked to the floor and said "mom, I have to go. Trina is waiting for me. Bye" then i ran to Trina's car.

We arrived at school. I got out of the car and went running inside when I see all my friends talking in front talking, I approached them and said " Hi guys" they all just said "hey" without even turning their gaze to me and kept talking about something but then Jade looked at me & said "Look at Vega. She brought her slutty side to school today". I rolled my eyes and ignored her comment but Beck didn't. He turned his gaze to me; he raised an eyebrow and smirk but he shook his head and looked at Jade with anger and disappointment "Jade...stop being mean with Tori" he said rising his voice. Jade was about to yell at him but before anything could happen I talked "Today, I'm very happy" "why?" Robbie asked.

"Amanda invited me to her party" I said smiling. Everyone was shocked so I asked "What? Is something wrong?" they were silent for a while but Andre was the one who spoke "Yeah! Amanda didn't invite us. She invited beck and well...you" Andre said disappointed.

"And Beck is not going" Jade said. Beck gave her a no-you-didn't look & said "who said I'm not going? I'm not going to lose the best party of the year". Jade glanced at Beck and said "so you want to go because Vega is going, huh?" "That's not what I said & Tori is my friend so is not your problem" Beck said. Jade got mad and I knew it by the way she was pointing at me with her scissor, I thought she was going to throw it in any second but she just turned around "we'll keep talking in the janitor's room. COME BECK" she said; yelling the last part. Beck rolled his eyes and followed her but before entering the janitors room in a seductive voice he said "see you at the party, Tori". He winked at me and closed the door.

After Jade and Beck were gone, we kept talking until the bell rang. The rest of the day went really smooth but when I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about Beck's words 'see you at the party, Tori'. It seen like every time I replayed that scene in my head, it still sent shivers through my spine but now I just can't stop thinking about the fact that we'll be the only ones of our friends circle there and I'll be showing my wild side so anything can happen at that party...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to upload it, i didn't have internet but it's here already so enjoy it :D by the way PM me or review and give me ideas of what i should include in the story for next chapter or later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious.

Beck's POV

Today is the day of Amanda's party & I'm really excited, I can't stop smiling. Normally, I don't get this excited about parties because I go all the time but this one is different. Tori is invited to this party and the fact that we are the only ones that will be there from our group of friends, it's just GREAT. I know it sounds selfish but the thing is that I have this crush for Tori since the day she got in to Hollywood arts and I've been waiting for the right moment to make my move, well...I have had a lot of opportunities. The problem is that I just want a simple one night stand to get over that crush but I don't think that Tori would want that, everyone knows she's prude & besides we are friends, no matter how mad our friendship makes Jade feel and yeah...Jade is another problem, she's my girlfriend and she's kind of a psycho. Well, she obsessed with scissors! She could actually hurt Tori & that's the thing that actually worries me the most but today anything can happen.

* * *

Its 8:00 pm. There are 2 hours left for the party & I'm really anxious, I can't wait to see Tori already. I couldn't get Tori out of my mind but I didn't want to call her or text. If I call her, I'll look like I'm desperate and that's not the plan. She's the one who has to look like she wants me, she's the one who has to be begging on her knees for me; I mean, I'm beck! I'm the hottest guy in HA. She should be the one who's nervous to see me but what can I say she's really hot, I can't help myself.

**I CAN'T WAIT TO BE AT THE PARTY WITH TORI, ALONE** (a devilish and kinky grin on his face).

I was just lying in my bed with a smile on my face; I really thought that nothing could spoil how great I was feeling when my phone started ringing. I grabbed it to see who was calling and my biggest fear came true. It was Jade who was calling. I sighed while I was trying to find enough courage to pick up the phone when I felt ready, I answered.

"Hello"

"Beck, what the hell? It has been 3 days since our fight & you haven't talk to me yet" Jade screamed

"Jade, please stop yelling. You were the one who was being dramatic so you should be the one talking to me, actually you should apologize" I said getting kind of angry.

"You know I don't do apologies so get off from that little cloud you're on"

I was really mad now and I reacted without even thinking "whatever. I'm sick of you and all your bullshit" I said raising my voice

"You better watch it. I know the reason you're acting like this & it is not worth it. She's not enough for you and she'll never be" Jade said & I couldn't take it anymore, I just exploded. "You know what Jade, you're the biggest bitch I've ever met and I can't take another second been in a relationship with you. We are over" I stopped for a moment. I was out of breath but Jade didn't speak, she knew I didn't finish yet.

"You should know by now that she's a million times better than you; she's perfect just the way she is and at least everyone likes her, she actually has friends…By the way she's worth it"

After a couple of minutes of silence, I realized all I said and felt really bad; it was true I was getting sick of our 'relationship' but I still care about her and I hurt her. I sighed and in a soft voice I said "hey Jade, I'm sorry. I just lost it".

"No Beck, I understand! You like Vega because she's Mrs. Perfect. Whatever...but let me make this really clear. It's not over" Jade said, her voice cracking a little. I knew she was going to cry but she didn't want to show it. I was about to say something but then I realized she hung up on me.

My conversation with Jade didn't end well, I felt bad about it but I just couldn't stop thinking of Tori and Jade's call gave me enough courage to talk with Tori so I went to my contacts list on my phone and called her. The phone rang three times then she picked it up.

"Hello Beck" Tori said. The moment I heard her voice, it just made me smile.

Wow! I'm acting like a sap, I need to stop.

"Hey"

"What's wrong Beck?" Tori said in a low and soft voice.

I was really surprised by the way she figured that there was something bothering me, I knew I couldn't lie to her "I just had I fight with Jade & I think we broke up"

"Oh Beck I'm so sorry. Wait...wh-what do you mean by 'I think'?" Tori said and she sounded confused

"What I mean is that I said it was over but she said it's not but okay! Anyways umm...do you want me to pick you up tonight so that we can go together?"

"Y-yes, I mean if you want to"

"Okay then I'll be there at ten"

"Sure. Thanks"

I smiled and in a low & sexy voice I said "bye Tori, see you around"

"Bye Beck"

I hung up and started getting ready for the party, when I was finally ready it was 9:45 pm. I tried so bad to look sexy (more than usual) that I changed like three times but at the end I felt sexy as hell. I was wearing a black V-neck t-shirt, some dark jeans and a leather jacket.

* * *

I arrived at Tori's house exactly at ten, she was waiting for me outside her house and she looked HOT. She was wearing a mid-thigh length V-neck red dress that show up some of her cleavage and Black high heels. She got to the car and we headed to the party, while we were in the car I looked at her now and then.

"Tori, you look hot" I said smirking.

"T-thanks" she said blushed "you do too" I smiled and kept driving.

We arrived at the party and the music was really loud. Tori and I were going through the crowd holding hand to stay together when we reached the bar. I leaned forward the table stand but before ordering my drink I asked tori if she wanted something and she said that she doesn't drinks, I couldn't believe it.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I don't like it at all. Well, I've only tasted beer & I didn't really like it" Tori said

"Okay. You should try a shot" I said

"I don't know. I just want to dance and let loose" she said with a weak smile on her face.

"If you want to let loose you should try it" I said while asking for the two shots of vodka and handed Tori one. She sighed and drank it.

"I like it"

"You should go slowly, it's the first time" I said but she ignored me and asked for another one.

** This will be an awesome night.**

After a while, Tori had already taken 3 shots of vodka. It was affecting her, she started laughing about nothing then a Flo Rida song started playing and Tori turned around with a big smile on her face.

"I love this song! Let's dance" tori said then she hold my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, she started swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music and I started following her lead. She was close to me but I put my hands in her hips and pulled us closer while she had her hands tangled in my hair.

"Oh Tori, you look so hot that I can help myself" I said. I got even closer to her and kissed her, she didn't kiss me back so I broke it "I'm sorry" I said & looked at tori, she seemed surprise.

"B-Beck"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back. Well here is chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy & by the way I'll try to update as fast as I can but school is making everything difficult. Review and let me know what you think and what you want for next chapter :D

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. Unfortunately :(

Tori's POV

Beck and I were sitting at the bar when one of my favorite Flo Rida songs came on so I stood up and grabbed Beck to the dance floor.

We were dancing really close to each other (dangerously close) but I couldn't care less in the moment. Having Beck that close made me nervous because I wanted to make that move. The move that will lead to the exciting moment that every girl would want to have with Beck but I didn't. I was afraid that he'd turn me down.

He startled me when he put his hands in my hips and pulled me closer while saying 'oh Tori, you look so hot that I can't help myself' then he pressed his lips with mines.

HE WAS KISSING ME!

I didn't kiss Beck even though I wanted to. I was really surprised. I mean Beck kissed me!

'Nice one tori! The hottest guy in HA kisses you and you just stand there like a stupid' said a little voice in my head & damn that voice was right.

It seemed that Beck felt that I was uncomfortable because he broke the kiss & apologized. I was speechless; I was not expecting Beck to kiss me and less when he has a crazy bitch as a girlfriend. Well, technically he said that he thinks that they are done but...that's not enough for me.

Right?

I tried to say something but all I could manage to get out of my mouth was "B-Beck" and I remained silent again but this time I couldn't say anything else so I just turned around and started walking away but he grabbed my wrist pulling me close to him and whispered "are you afraid? If you are, you shouldn't. I don't bite...much".

His hot breath against my ear and those seductive words sent a chill through my spine. I bit my lower lip. 'Oh Beck believe me **I want you**' I thought.

Our eyes locked. I could see lust wandering around his chocolate eyes & think he noticed my desire too because he stared at my lips and kissed me again but this time I didn't think twice about returning the kiss. In fact, I kissed him back and deepened it.

We kissed for a while then I noticed how Becks hand was going lower until he had his hand in my as-I mean behind and he squeezed it. I tensed and pulled back from the kiss. He glanced at me with a worried look in his eyes and said "Tori, just let go". I nodded and we kept kissing but he didn't waste much time. He squeezed my 'behind' again but I didn't make any move to stop him. I knew he was going to have it his way so I just let go. He had his right hand in my ass.

'ugh just a while kissing with Beck and I'm already using inappropriate words'

anyway he moved his other hand from my back and it went straight to my breast.

I pulled apart to get some air. He started kissing and biting my neck & a moan escaped my lips and he smirked "Tori, am I turning you on?" he said while sliding the hand that he had in my ass to my inner thighs and stroked it for moment before he pressed his hand in my core to which I jumped a little and my breathing started getting really heavy at the feeling.

"Oh my god Tori you're so wet. Is it because me?" Beck asked with a smirk still on his face and pressed his hand against my core again.

"Oh Beck" I moaned. At this point my knees were getting weak.

"Answer me Tori. Are you wet because of me?"

I bit my lip and answered "Y-Yeah"

"I'm flattered" Beck said and I blushed.

He slipped his fingers inside my panties but I took his hand and made him take it off from under my dress, realizing that we were in a place full of people.

"Tori, what the hell? I thought you liked it" beck said. He looked a little pissed and annoyed.

"I do but let's go somewhere more...Private"

He smirked, took my hand and started walking away from the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused

"Somewhere more 'private'" he said stopping for a minute to face me

"But where?"

"My RV"

I smiled and we got out of Amanda's house. I know this is wrong but it's too late to back off and actually…I don't think I want to do that.

* * *

Beck and Tori were so rushed to get out of Amanda's house that they didn't notice that someone was watching their little act from a corner of the room...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello (: sorry for the long wait, I was really busy. Well enjoy this chapter. Love you guys. REVIEW

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious D':

Becks POV

Tori and I arrived at my house and we went straight to my RV. All the way home I couldn't stop thinking that I convinced Tori to come home with me. My charms must be better than I thought.

When we entered my RV she seated in the couch, I took a seat next to her and started kissing her neck. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her senseless, she moaned into the kiss and that made me smirk.

I continued kissing her while my hand was stroking her thigh. Without breaking the kiss i stood up and got in front of Tori. I carried her; she wrapped her legs around my waist & i placed her in my bed and got on top of her.

I took the hem of her dress and took it off. To my surprise she was wearing a black lacy underwear and matching bra but i just smirked and kept kissing her my hand went to her back and unclasped her bra, I threw it to the floor. I squeezed her right breast while I was sucking the other. I pinched her nipple and she moaned loudly.

I started placing sloppy kisses everywhere while making my way down; her neck, her collar bone, the valley between her breasts, her stomach and finally just above the waistline of her excuse of an underwear.

I took her underwear off and spread her legs apart. I positioned my face in between her legs and kissed her core. She twitches & lets out a moan.

I liked the way she was reacting to each touch, every time I touched her she will moan louder and louder.

I started sucking her button inserting my index finger in her core moving it faster and faster; she started moaning louder & then I removed my finger from her center.

She glared at me shuddering at the lost "Beck please" she moaned & I smirked then innocently asked "what do you want, Tor?"

I started moving my finger inside her again but this time i inserted a second finger.

"ummm" she said while biting her lower lip.

"Tori, you didn't answer me. What do you want?"

She didn't respond. She kept twitching and moaning as I slide my fingers inside her.

"Tori, tell me what do you want or I will stop" I said while slowing the pace of my fingers.

"I w-want you t-to make me c-cum" Tori said stuttering.

I chuckled when I saw her move her head away, her face turning a deep shade of red.

As I inserted another finger inside her there was a knock in the door which we didn't notice. We were involved in what we were doing but then jade barged through the door screaming my name.

Tori and I stopped what we were doing. Tori wrapped herself with the blanket, picked up her clothes and ran to the bathroom but I just stood there looking at Jade with wide eyes.

She approached me and slapped my face. I placed my hand where she slapped me; I wanted to yell at her & throw her out of my house for that but I controlled myself because I realized that she entertains me when I'm bored.

"Jade, I'm sorry" I said taking her hand in mine she didn't slap it away but she wasn't looking into my eyes. "You played me. You got out of the party after doing a little show in front of everyone & of all the people you could have cheated with, you picked Vega. You know I hate her." She said rising her voice

"Wait…How did you find out about what happen at the party?" I asked nervously

She rolled her eyes and simply said "Ryder". I was confused and mad now. Why the hell dis Ryder tell jade? That little snitch when I find him I going to rip his ba-

My thoughts were interrupted when jade looking at my clenched fists and my flustered face (things I didn't notice) said "Beck, calm your fucking tits. He told me because he likes Tori and besides he knows that you are my boyfriend. Well...you where"

"Look Jade I'm sorry. It was just a reaction to her looks but she means nothing to me. She is just a friend. I love you, not her" I said looking into her eyes but then saw her looking behind me smirking when I turned around I saw Tori standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I felt like crap. She is my friend, correct that, she was my friend. I stood there without moving any muscle. Tori wiped her tears and with a sob she ran out of the RV.

I froze with a pain in my chest that I couldn't exactly point out what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait :/ but here you have it *DUM DUM DUM* Chapter 5. LY3

I do not own Victorious.

**Chapter 5**

Beck's POV

I was standing in the hallway watching Tori and Ryder kissing each other. Ugh. They disgust me. Well, Ryder disgusts me. It has been a month since the party, it has been a month since I cheated on jade and it's been a month since I hooked up with Tori. Jade forgave me for cheating on her with Tori but I felt empty. I wouldn't even care if she dumped me; I don't like her anymore, she's just a way to entertain myself. I mean… Yeah, she's pretty and sh*t but she's as predictable as a rock and she annoys the hell out of me.

This past month I can't seem to get Tori out of my head & the worst part is that two weeks ago she started dating Ryder and they're always kissing, hugging or holding each other's hand, I had never hated PDA as much as I do now. Since the day that she ran out of my RV, I haven't talked to her. Every day I try to explain her that I just lied to Jade for a bit of fun but she won't let me & it kills me because I broke my head asking myself why did I keep thinking about her & I came to the conclusion that maybe just maybe I have a itty bitty little crush on her.

I felt someone hit me in the head and when I turned around I saw André frowning.

"Dude, why the hell did you do that?" I glared at André.

"I called your name a dozen times and you didn't even look my way"

"Sorry men" I apologized. Lately, I've been asking for forgiveness a lot but I've just been out of it.

"Don't worry but what's got you like that?" He asked. He sounded truly worried & interested, that's why he's my best friend, He's the only one who actually gives a flying f*ck about my well-being.

"It's just that..." I trailed. Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him that maybe I have little crush on Tori? "erm..It's just that all that PDA makes me sick" I said gesturing toward Tori and Ryder who were still kissing each other. Don't they need to breathe? Ugh.

André raised an eyebrow and I was wondering if he didn't believe me. I mean I wasn't lying all that PDA made me sick but for the wrong reasons.

"What?" I asked

"Men, you and Jade are always kissing everywhere, even in class."

"Yeah but…Ugh. Forget it" I said in a defeated tone. We walked outside, got our lunch & sat on our usual table.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" What now?

"Do you like Tori?" He asked. His question caught me by surprise. I froze, looking at him with my eyes wide open & my mouth agape.

I laughed nervously. "Wh-What are yo-you talking about?" I stuttered.

"You know what I'm talking about. Do you like her? And tell me the truth" Sh*t. I've been busted.

"Th-The truth is…w-well, I th-think I do" I sighed. "Since what happened at the party, I haven't been able to take her out of my mind & it's driving me nuts" I said, frustrated.

"Maybe, if you tell her, you'll feel a bit better"

"She won't talk to me"

"Write a song expressing you feelings" I raised an eyebrow. Is he serious? "What? It helps a lot"

"Andre, did you forget that I'm not a musician? I'm an actor. I mean I can write a script not a song. Those are hard for me, men"

"Then, write a play"

"Dude, I can't even think straight and you're telling me to write a play. You've gone mad" I said exasperated.

"Calm your tits, bro. I was trying to help you"

"Sorry men. I'm just losing it here" I combed my hair with my hand.

"I understand but try to re-" I cut him out with a loud groan that escapes my mouth.

"Thanks for trying to help me but I'm going to make her listen to me before I blow up" I stood up, a look of determination on my face.

"Good luck" I heard André say as I walked away. I head towards the table where Tori sat now. She was sitting with Cat, Robbie, Rex and a girl I didn't recognize, surprisingly Ryder wasn't sitting with her. I stood behind her and everyone on the table got quiet. Tori turned around smiling but when she spotted me her smile faltered.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No"

"Tori, it's something important. Please"

Her face softened but she still said "I don't care. Leave already"

"Please Tori, let me talk to you"

"No" she said annoyed.

"Please"

"No"

"Please please please" I begged. I needed to get this out of my chest.

"Ugh. Just tell me already" She said, looking irritated.

"erm..In private"

"If you need to tell me something, you can say it in front of my friends"

She's killing me right now. It was hard for me to accept it & to tell André. Imagine how hard it is for me to tell her, I can't say it in front of the others.

"Just say it" Someone yelled. I looked at Robbie to see him with his hand over Rex's mouth, pointing his finger at him. Stupid Robbie and his stupid puppet, I'm not in the mood for that sh*t right now. I ignored them & turned back to Tori.

"Tori" I begged. I just couldn't do it.

"Beck" She glared at me.

"Cat" Cat squealed. Ugh. Does everyone hate me? I'm not in the f*cking mood.

"Tori, I'm begging you here"

She stayed silent for a while & then she looked at me. "Fine" She said. I smiled widely.

She stood up, walking at a fast pace. "Tori, wait for me" She stopped & I dragged her to an empty classroom.

"You have a minute" She said, not even looking at me.

"The thing is…" I choked with my saliva, the word wouldn't come out of my mouth but I had to. Trying to find enough courage to say the words, I took a deep breath.

"Tori, I think I like you"


End file.
